Just The Way You Are
by Our Lamb
Summary: Ella era todo lo que pude haber esperado, llego cuando mas solo estaba, cuando mas lo necesitaba ella apareció, dándole un sentido a mi vida, llenándola de luz con su dulzura y cariño, ¿acaso había alguien mas especial que ella? no, nunca lo habría. -Oh lo siento! suelo ser muy torpe! -No pasa nada.- Le asegure sonriendo Edward & Bella/M por lemmon/Puro amor & ternura/¿Two shoot?


**Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars.**

Ella vino sola.

Sin que yo lo esperara.

Cuando más débil estaba, ella vino por mi.

Atravesó mi mundo como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase, me enamoro con su sencillez, su inocencia, su ternura, no había nada en ella que no fuera perfecto, no existían sentimientos malos en ella, era puro amor, pura ternura y inocencia.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin (Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara)_

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her tryin (Su cabello, su cabello Roza el viento sin que ella lo pretenga)_

_Shes so beautiful And i tell her everyday (Ella es tan Hermosa Y se lo digo todo los días)_

¿Qué hacia yo con alguien como ella?

Ella era simplemente encantadora, llena de alegría, hermosura y amor para dar, Yo solo era el egoísta que la quería conmigo por que, de verdad, yo era egoísta, apartar a un ángel tan hermoso de los demás solo para tenerlo para mí, y como el monstruo que era, no me arrepentía, nunca lo haría.

Podía ver su cara, esa cara que tanta belleza reflejaba, estaba acostada en mi cama, desnuda, pura, sus labios rosas tenían una imperceptible sonrisa de paz, sus pestañas apuntaban orgullosas hacia arriba, sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba tapada desde el inicio de sus pechos hacia abajo, podía ver sus pezones erguidos, mi princesa tenia frio.

Porque ella era mi princesa.

_When I see your face, theres not a thing that I would change (Cuando veo su rostro No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)_

_Cuz ur amazing Just the way you are (Porque es asombrosa, Así como es)_

La encontré un dia cualquiera, y de la manera más tierna que pudiera imaginar

_Corría por central park, necesitaba llegar a la boda, en verdad lo necesitaba, tanya nunca me perdonaría esto._

_Era la boda de mi mejor amiga y yo no estaría en ella, maldición. Podía ver mi cabeza colgada en su sala, mi muerte seria lentamente, nunca debí de dejar que emmet arreglara mi carro y se llevara mi teléfono, porque, en primera, no arreglo el auto, el termino ''arreglar'' para emmet era mover cosas sin sentido y conectar cables por donde se pudiera hasta que diera con la entrada indicada, y ahora, no podía marcar a alguien para que pasara por mi ya que no tenia mi tonto celular conmigo, era absurdo, ni dinero tenia en los bolsillos por salir rápidamente de la casa, ahora tenia que correr por el parque para poder llegar a tiempo a la boda._

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

_Y por correr como loco por el parque._

_Sin que yo lo esperara._

_Sucedió._

_And when you smile The whole world stops and stares for awhile (Y cuando sonries El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando)_

_Cuz girl ur amazing Just the way you are (Porque linda, eres asombrosa Así como eres)_

_Choque con algo pequeño, y curvilíneo, un rico olor a fresas y chocolate me invadió antes de caer al piso._

_-¡OH DIOS! ¡OH DIOS! Lo siento tanto, mi abuela dice que suelo ser muy torpe y es verdad, nunca me fijo por donde camino, por donde voy, siempre termino chocando con alguien y esta vez es usted oh no sabe cuanto lo siento, perdóneme, es que soy muy patosa y a veces hablo mas de lo que debería, creo que lo estoy haciendo ahora, mi mama tiene razón no debería hablar tanto pero no puedo evitarlo y es que…._

_Yo solo quería que se callara, me había golpeado la cabeza y quería silencio, ahora llegaría mas tarde a la boda._

_Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición._

_Abrió los ojos para reclamarle a la chica torpe su descuido y que ahora llegaría más tar…._

_Maldición._

_En frente de mi se encontraba la criatura mas hermosa del universo, sin contar que estaba vestida como una tierna payasita._

_Sus ojos enormes y cafés tenían unas grandes y gruesas pestañas que solo se veían mas grande con el maquillaje, su cara tenia esa pintura blanca que suelen usar todos los payasos y sus mejillas estaban exageradamente pintadas de rubor y a pesar de todo el maquillaje el podía adivinar que era hermosa, incluso detrás del maquillaje se podía notar que estaba roja de la vergüenza, su cuello rojo la delataba._

_Tenía dos grandes coletas a cada lado de su cabeza que caían en suaves ondas por sus hombros._

_Su cabello era largo y hermoso._

_Era como un Ángel, un lindo y hablador Ángel vestida de payasita._

_Simplemente tierno._

Después de eso, ella siguió disculpándose durante minutos, yo estaba fascinado por la hermosa payasita, no quería alejarme de ella, sabia que era la boda de tanya, pero ella tenia que entender, debía entender, que me había enamorado de ella y ¡maldición! Que no me equivoque. Desde ese momento Bella fue todo para mi, recuerdo que me conto que ella iba a el hospital a ayudar a los niños con cáncer, eso solo me hizo amarla mas.

¿Cómo era posible que ese Ángel fuera para mi?

_When I see your face Theres not a thing that I would change (Cuando veo su rostro No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)_

_Cuz ur amazing Just the way you are (Porque eres asombrosa Así como eres)_

Sentí unos labios en mi espalda y sonreí.

Estaba despierta.

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días hermosa.

La tome y la senté a horcajadas sobre mi, pude sentir todo, por que, bueno, ella estaba desnuda y… mojada.

Enarque una ceja hacia ella.

Se ruborizo.

La ame más.

Y es que ella era tan tierna y inocente, cada cosa que decía o cada vez que hablaba hasta por los codos solo quería callarla con besos y hacerle el amor.

Ella me mataba de ternura.

Me miro entre sus pestañas y se mordió el labio, juguetona, deseosa.

-Edward no eh hecho el desayuno….

-Mi desayuno lo tengo justo frente mio.

Se ruborizo más y pude sentir como se mojaba…..mas

-Déjame hacer el desayuno y…

-No.

-Edward.- Bufo con un tierno puchero que solo me dieron ganas de arrancarle los labios.

-Esta bien.- Refunfuñe

Soltó una risita y me dio un pico en los labios.

Sonreí al ver que cuando se paro a caminar se llevo la sabana con envuelta en su cuerpo ¿Cómo podía cubrirse cuando yo soy el testigo de la belleza de ella todas las noches? No lo sabia, pero Bella era así.

Salte de la cama y me puse los bóxer negros que tanto le gustaban a Bella, recuerdo que una noche me había dicho ''Te ves tan sexi, ¿podrías hacerme el amor por favor?'' Y dios, esa noche fue estupenda, Bella era tímida por naturaleza y que me dijera eso solo me puso como un animal. Por dios, ella ni siquiera tenía el derecho de pedirme que le hiciera el amor, no había ninguna hora en el dia en que yo no pensara en ella de esa manera, ella no necesitaba pedirlo.

Baje corriendo de las escaleras, y verla en la cocina con su pantalón mezclilla y su blusa azul con el delantal rosa, hiso que me dieran ganas de tomarla contra la cocina.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un despreocupado moño sobre su cabeza, tenía a la vista su exquisito cuello.

Ella era tan hermosa.

-Edward ¡PASADO MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD!

Sonreí ante eso, nada le emocionaba más a mi princesa que la navidad. Y era verdad, solo faltaban dos días para navidad, ya mañana era noche buena. Dejo de picar las frutas que estaba picando y se acercó a mi envolviendo sus brazos en mi cuello.

-¿Qué le vas a pedir a santa?.- me pregunto con curiosidad en sus hermosos ojos.

Me acerque a su oído y succione su lóbulo antes de decir.

-Un bebe.

Ella se paralizo, podía sentir su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra sus costillas, me miro con tanto amor en sus ojos que casi me rompo a llorar como una nenita, la amaba tanto.

-¿Eso quieres?.- La emoción reflejaba su voz

-Lo quiero todo contigo princesa.- Le di un suave beso en su frente.

Y si, lo quería todo, quería tenerla siempre en mi lado, que mis hijos supieran lo maravillosa que era su madre. Nuestra casa parecía un zoológico y ella era la culpable, y es que cada vez que salía a dar un paseo siempre traía con ella un animal, diciendo ''Edward, esta solito'' y me hacia esos ojos de cordero y un tierno puchero. Ella era tan linda.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando.

Joder, nada odiaba más que verla llorar.

-Bella, corazón, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que dije?

Ella empezó a hipar y sus ojitos y mejillas estaban rojitos.

-y que pasa si y-yo no soy b-buena m-madre?.- dijo hipando.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tierna?

-Princesa, mírame.-tome su cara entre mis manos y la mire directamente a los ojos.- eso es imposible ¿entiendes? Eres por mucho el alma mas hermosa que conozco, mas linda, tierna y inocente, tu me haces creer que todo eso de los cuentos de hada existen, con tus historias de Peter pan, tu amor por las hadas y esa obsesión que tienes por las mascotas, eres simplemente encantadora, te amo y serás una buena madre.

Me miro entre sus pestañas y quise llorar.

-¿Un bebe?

-si amor.

Se lanzo a mis brazos y me empezó a besar como loca para después ruborizarse y ponerse rojita.

¿Ahora que dirás Bella?

-¿Y cuando… tu sabes…. Lo haremos?- Se puso mas roja como si de un tomate se tratase.

La mire con picardía.

-¿Qué te parece, ahora mismo?

Empecé a besar su cuello, ella cerró sus ojos y se entrego… Tome su trasero y la alce, mecánicamente envolvió sus piernas en mi cadera, subí mis labios hacia los suyos y los succione levemente.

Ella gimió y se apartó.

Refunfuñe.

-Edward, ¡Tengo que ir a comprar las botas para la chimenea por que si no ,no habrá magia en navidad!

¿No es ella encantadora?

Sonreí contra su cuello.

-No necesitamos botas para crear nuestra propia magia Bella.

Y retome lo que teníamos, la subí en la encimera de la mesa, dispuesto a tomarla ahí mismo.

Y así paso.

Con Bella cada cosa era diferente, cada cosa era especial, algunas veces, cuando mi princesa estaba traviesa era fuerte y rudo, y otras veces era suave, lento, y otras era combinado, como ahora.

Tomo mi mano y beso mis dedos, ese simple gesto me puso a mil, movió mi mano por su cuello para después descender sobre sus pechos, bajo por su estomago y metió mi mano por dentro de sus pantalones.

Joder.

Dejo mi mano ahí y me miro traviesa bajo sus pestañas.

-¿Podrías tocarme?

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.

Ahueque sus sexo con la palma de mi mano y la pude sentir mojada, caliente, lista para mi.

Gimió quedito.

Acaricie su clítoris y pude ver como se retorcía en contra mi mano.

-Ed…Edward, te quiero en mi…

-¿Cómo me quieres en ti payasita?

-D-dentro d-d-de mi

-Mis dedos están dentro de ti ¿no?

Amaba jugar con ella así, fruncía el ceño y se ponía roja.

-Quiero tu.. tu ya sabes dentro de mi.

-¿Mi ya sabes?

-¡QUIERO TU PENE EDWARD!

Joder.

Saque mi mano de su delicioso sexo, esta llena de sus jugos. La lleve a mis labios y saboree el exquisito elixir que mi princesa desprendía. Le baje los pantalones de un tirón y sin más, me adentre en ella.

¿Por qué tenia que ser así?

-Que rico se siente.- suspiro

Tan caliente, tan mojada, tan apretada, su calor me sofocaba, me atrapaba y ardía. Su espalda se arqueo y dejo salir un largo gemido, empecé con mis envestidas, con ella no era suficiente, nunca seria suficiente..

-Ed..Ed..Ed.. ¡ME CORRO!

Sentí como sus paredes me aprisionaban y fue suficiente para yo venirme con ella.

Y seria así toda la vida, por que ella era tan buena, tan perfecta. Nunca seria suficiente, solo quedaba esperar que saliera embarazada y seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Porque la amaba y haría lo que sus labios me pidieran.

_When I see your face Theres not a thing that I would change (Cuando veo su rostro No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el)_

_Cuz ur amazing Just the way you are (Porque eres asombrosa Así como eres)_

**Holi Boli n_n**

**Chicas me elminaron girlfirend :c osea pueden creerlo? Y ni se por que, decía que era por algo del ''titulo-summary'' y como soy nueva no tengo ni puta idea de que hice mal :c y no me dejaron subir por 3 dias x.x yo quería subirles esto! Y apenas puedo, bueno equis**

**¿Les gusto n_n?**

**Eh estado pensando en hacerlo Two Shoot, el otro seria el epilogo, y asi sabremos si se embarazo y asi :) si dejan muchos RR se los doy dale? **

**Ah el otro dia recibí mi primera critica :D dale, déjame respondo tu critica va? No recuerdo el nombre por que no le tome mucha importancia xD**

**Ya deje de escribir ''Bella'' con b chica, gracias por tu consejo c: y si había hecho el one shoot asi de pequeño es por que no se necesitaban descripciones, si no te metiste al momento fue culpa tuya :) **

**AH!**

**& tranquila que el putazo te lo voy a dar yo por no ser valiente y mostrarte como anónimo.**

**Saludos n_n!**

**Dale, ya volviendo a esto. ¿dejan reviews? :3 ustedes diran si quieren el epilogo :3**

**Gracias ñ.ñ**


End file.
